A very widespread problem in the production of optoelectronic organic components is that small particles or other impurities can be accumulate on the surface of the electrodes which face towards the interior of the component, or the surface can comprise e.g. metal barbs. This can be e.g. the cause of possible local short-circuits or local, high-ohmic current paths in the component. One previously used way of eliminating this problem is to subject the surface to a very troublesome cleaning process. Another approach is to apply a thick layer over the electrode which covers e.g. the metal barbs. However, layers such as these cause the problem that statistical scattering occurs in the current-voltage characteristics. A reason for this is found in the fluctuations in local layer thickness which are caused e.g. by the impurities. This can also result in fluctuations in resistance which have a detrimental effect upon process stability.